LOTM: Decimation S8 P5/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen kicking Shade away) Starkiller: Weak as ever! (Shade lands on his back and grunts in pain) Shade: Dammit.... (Starkiller walks up to Shade and ignites one of his lightsabers) Starkiller: Alright Shade, here's how this works. I'm gonna stab you through the heart with this lightsaber and make sure you never regenerate again! Shade: Try me. Starkiller: Oh you wanna die? Shade: Try and stab me. I'm sure the effect won't last long. Starkiller: Fine then. Prepare to die! (Starkiller goes and stabs toward Shade who uses his Shadow Clones to escape) Starkiller: What?! (Shade stands up and kicks Starkiller in the back) Shade: Gotcha! Starkiller: How did you do that?! Shade: I had help. Starkiller: What kind of magic are you using?! Shade: It's not magic. Starkiller: What did you bond with? Shade: A friend. Starkiller: *Snarls* I'll end you! Shade: No you won't. (Starkiller gets up and swings his blade but Shade uses shadow clones to vanish) Starkiller: DAMN IT!! (Shade reappears behind Starkiller) Shade: Boo. (Starkiller turns and swings before Shade vanishes again) Starkiller: *growls* COWARD!!! (Starkiller looks around before Shade appears behind him again) Starkiller: Found you! Shade: Huh?? (Starkiller turns and blasts Shade with lightning) Shade: GAAAH!!!! Starkiller: HA HA!! I WIN SHADE!!! (Starkiller continues shocking Shade before he's kicked in the back) Starkiller: GNN!!! WHAT?! (Starkiller looks to find Yang behind him) Starkiller: DAMMIT!!! IT'S YOU!!! Yang: Sup. (Starkiller slides across the ground before he stops himself) Starkiller: Came back for your bastard son huh?! Yang: Kinda obvious ain't it? Starkiller: Jeez, I will never figure out what makes you care for him so much! (Shade goes up and joins Yang's side) Starkiller: Hm? Shade: Let's see how well you fight against both of us at once. (Shade bonds with Yang) Starkiller: *growls* Disgusting. Yang: You say disgusting. I say, its a show of trust. Shade: *voice* Yeah. Starkiller: Well either way, you're infected with a parasite, and it must be purged! Yang: Try me. (Starkiller and Yang charge each other before it cuts to Josuke getting pounced by a Grimm) Josuke: AHH!!! Jeez, what the hell are you?! Okuyasu: Holy crap! Josuke: SHINING DIAMOND!! (Shining Diamond appears and punches the Grimm away) Josuke: Alright, now we're getting somewhere! (Another Grimm pounces toward Josuke before Jirosoyu appears and kills it) Jirosoyu: Got it! Josuke: It's you again! (Scott runs up) Scott: Need help? Josuke: Sure do! Okuyasu: Thanks man! Scott: No prob! Now let's do this! (The three prepare to battle the Grimm before it cuts to Erin and Weiss fighting Frost) Frost: Jeez, gotta admit Lorthare, you're pretty strong. Erin: Damn straight. And I haven't begun to go all out yet. Frost: You lie. Erin: You really wanna find out? Weiss: Trust me when I say you don't. Frost: Try me! Alkorin always did pin you as weak, so show me! Erin: Your call. Frost: Damn right! Now- (Erin then suddenly rams her fist into Frost's face) Frost: Hnn-! Wait, wha-??!? Erin: Told you. (Erin then punches again, knocking Frost back) Frost: GAH!! You bitch! Erin: We did warn you. Frost: I will not be beaten by some reject like you! I have true talent! Alkorin sees it! Why your ice dragon couldn't is beyond me! Erin: Because before the armor I used was weak. Now I've matured as a hero and as a Gifted Human! Weiss: Yeah! She- Frost: Don't try and support her bitch! Weiss: !! Frost: This cannot be! I am the greatest fighter this Multiverse has ever seen! No one can beat me! Erin: Greatest fighter in the Multiverse? Well then... *Stomps* Hit me with your best shot then. (Frost then yells before she jumps up toward Erin) Frost: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DEFEAT ME LORTHARE!!! Erin:....Now go to hell. (Erin then pulls out an ice sword and slashes as Frost passes by her. Frost stops in her tracks as a line of blood appears on her chest) Frost:..... Erin: All that potential you had. And you waste it by joining evil and turning your body into a machine. Frost: No one... Ever recognized…. my talent.... (Frost falls to her knees before she falls to the floor dead. Erin then loses her armor as Weiss looks in shock) Weiss: Wow... Erin:... She wasn't wrong when she said she was talented... But she just didn't learned patience... And if I wasn't careful, I could have been just like her. Weiss: Erin.... Erin: Now then, let's go find the others and help them. Weiss:.....Right. (The two then go to help other heroes as Frost's corpse is shown. It then cuts to Jessica grabbing onto Renex now in her Purity Form) Jessica: DIE!!! Renex: Such blood lust! You sure you're a hero?! Jessica: SHUT UP!! (Jessica blasts Renex with a psy blast as Alex watches) Alex: Jess... Jessica: Come on Alex, let's beat him already! Alex: Uh right! (Alex charges in and goes to blast Renex) Renex: *growls* Time Stop! (Renex stops time before he goes and kicks Jessica in the stomach) Renex: Time resume! (Time resumes as Jessica is seen flying) Alex: JESS! Jessica: NN!! (Jessica lands on the ground before Renex charges toward Alex) Renex: DIE LORTHARE!!! Alex: Oh hell no! (Alex dodges the attack from Renex before stabbing him in the leg) Renex: GNN!! SHIT!! Alex: GET OUT OF HERE!!! (Alex blasts Renex with psychic energy, knocking him away into the forest) Alex:....Bastard. (Alex then runs over and helps Jessica up) Alex: You okay Jess? Jessica: Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Alex: Good. (Alex looks over to find Renex knocked out) Alex: Well, our problem's solved for now. Jessica: Right... Alex: Now let's go find some others that need help. Jessica: Okay. (The two then run off before it cuts to Yang fighting against Starkiller dodging his attacks) Starkiller: *growls* JUST!! STAND!!! STILL!!! Yang: Nope! (Yang punches Starkiller in the face) Starkiller: GNN! Yang: Told you we work well together! Starkiller: Dammit, you're such a disgusting creature! Yang: The only disgusting one is you, you undead freak of nature! (Suddenly tendrils out and grab Starkiller's wrist) Starkiller: AHH!! GET OFF ME!! (Starkiller cuts the tendrils off) Shade: *voice* OW!! Hot!! Yang: Crap! (Starkiller pushes Yang away onto the ground) Yang: GNN!! Shade: *voice* Yang! Starkiller: Now you're done. (Starkiller puts his foot on Yang's stomach) Yang: Nn! Starkiller: I'm gonna drink your blood to commemorate your demise! Yang: Not today you're not! (Yang throws her robot arm at Starkiller's face) Starkiller: AHH!! (With this distraction, Yang shoots Starkiller off her) Shade: *Voice* Huh?? Starkiller: Son of a.... Shade: *Voice* Yang what the hell was that?? Yang: A plan. (Starkiller then pulls away his damaged shirt, revealing his robotic arm) Starkiller: You damn bitch... Yang: One in the same huh? Starkiller: This isn't over! The next we meet, I will kill you! Yang: Funny. You say that EVERYTIME you run away. Let me know you decide to go though with that threat! Starkiller: *growls* Bitch. (Starkiller then runs off as Shade separates from Yang) Shade: Well, that went better than I thought. Yang: Yeah. Shade:.... Yang: You're not hurt are you? Shade: Huh?? Yang: I was uhhh, just wondering. Shade: I'm fine. Yang: You sure? Shade: Yes Yang I'm fine. Yang: Well you do got a scratch right there on your cheek! Shade: Wha- I don't have a scratch! Yang: *points at Shade's face* Yeah you do, right there! Shade: I can regenerate, I never get scratches! Yang: It's right here! Shade: No it's not! (Yang laughs as Shade rubs his cheek. It then cuts to the other heroes as they're seen pushing the other Enforcers back) Alex: Keep pushing! Erin: We're routing them! (The other Enforcers are seen struggling against the heroes) Cinder: Dammit! C. Peter: Bastard's keep coming! (Renex and Starkiller join the group) Starkiller: Where is Frost?! Copper: She's dead! Starkiller: Shit! Alex: Come on, we've almost got 'em! Josuke: Alright! (Suddenly, another portal opens nearby) Erin: Huh?! Peter: What's that?! (Alkorin then steps out of the portal) Alkorin: Defenders.... Alex: A-Alkorin… Erin: He's here... Renex: My lord. Alkorin: I had a feeling Frost was going to lose this fight. No matter, I will be taking care of things now. Starkiller: Sir, what are you- Alkorin: Leave. Now. (The Enforcers stay silent before they head over to the portal and leave before it shuts. Yang and Shade then join the heroes) Shade: Hey what's going on? Yang: Oh no... Alkorin: So, I heard you kids are in possession of a powerful artifact. (The heroes stand silent) Alkorin: Well, answer me. Is it true or not? Alex:..... Erin: We have no idea what you mean. Alkorin: Seriously? You're gonna lie to me? Alex: Not like we have much choice. Miles: You're here for the Mind Stone aren't you? Alkorin: You got it kid. Alex: Shit... Alkorin: Now then, if you don't mind I'll be taking it from that basement of yours. Consider it mercy, because it's the only chance I'll offer it. (The heroes stare in horror at Alkorin) Alkorin: Now move. Or else... (The heroes continue staring as Alkorin smirks at them) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts